Cat's new girlfriend
by Sonicandamy1212
Summary: This part takes place after the episode Cat's new boyfriend. This was originally made by Super Odin, I had his permission to re upload the story, the story is not exactly like his/her but I put mostly my ideas into the story, I hope you like it.


Cat's new girlfriend

Pairing: Tori and Cat

Introduction

This part takes place after the episode Cat's new boyfriend. This was originally made by Super Odin, I had his permission to reupload the story, the story is not exactly like his/her but I put mostly my ideas into the story, I hope you like it.

* * *

Later during the night, Tori went home with Cat, Tori still had a broken nose after when Cat punch her in the face because Tori kissed her ex-boyfriend, which was Cat boyfriend Danny in front of her. Also Trina, Andre, Robbie, Beck, and Jade were still in the hospital after when they put their feet on pooka fish that had bacteria. Tori had a bandage on her nose

"Cat listen again, I'm sorry for kissing Danny in front of you" said Tori

"It's ok Tori, but there's something I have to tell you" said Cat

"What is it" asked Tori

"I knew that Danny was your ex so I went out with him just to make you jealous" said Cat

"Make me jealous, why" asked Tori

"Because I thought you wouldn't notice me" said Cat

"Cat of course I notice you, you're my best friend" said Tori

"Can we be more" asked Cat

"More what" asked Tori

"More than friends" asked Cat

Tori likes Cat, but not in that way, until now, Cat was giving her an innocent look that drove boys crazy and now her. Tori slammed her lips to Cat's and engage in a hot make out session. As they were kissing, they both fall to the couch with Tori on top of Cat and Cat wrapped her legs around Tori's waist. Tori started to suck on Cat's neck, she sees Cat arching her neck and closed her eyes so she can relax.

"oohhhh Tori mmmmm Tori" moaned Cat as Tori was sucking on her neck hard

After a few minutes, Tori carried Cat to her room and sat her down on the counter, Tori went to close the door and lock it and turned her attention back to Cat, who was playing with her hair and they continued making out, as they were kissing, Tori removed Cat's overshirt and her own vest, then immediately, Tori removed Cat's blue shirt and it revealed her blue bra, Cat took it off and then she took Tori's red shirt off, Cat sees that Tori wasn't wearing a bra, Tori then cupped Cat's face and started to kiss her again and she grasps on her breasts. Cat gasped loudly in the kiss and then was feeling something on Tori's pelvis area and then she broke the kiss

"What's that feeling" asked Cat

Tori took her own pants off so she can show Cat that she has a dick

"Tori, you have a dick" asked Cat as she was surprised

"Yes, I'm a futa, it's when a girl has a dick, Trina is a futa too" said Tori

"I love it" said Cat as she got off the counter and went on her knees and started to suck on Tori's dick.

"Ohhhh yesss Cat just like that" Tori moaned as Cat continued to suck on her member

Cat swirled her tongue her Tori's dick and then she starts to bob her head and Tori grabbed her head and guided her. Cat was sucking her so hard, Tori came hard in her mouth

"mmmmm so good" Cat moaned as she got up and started to kiss Tori.

They both fell into the bed as they were still kissing each other

"get it in me" said Cat

"Cat, Do you want me to" asked Tori

"Yes Tori, take my virginity" said Cat

Tori had a big grin on her face as she started to take Cat's pants off and she sees that Cat's pussy is already wet

"Cat you're so wet for me" Tori said seductively

"Do it Tori, do it" Cat moaned

Tori climbed between Cat's legs and she pushed her member into Cat's pussy. Tori began to thrust in and out of Cat's pussy

"Oh Tori" Cat gasped out as she pulled Tori in for a kiss as she was still thrusting.

"You like that Cat huh" Tori moaned

"Yes Tori I love it so much" Cat moaned loudly as her nails scratched Tori's back

Tori pounded on Cat's pussy faster and harder

"CAT, I'M GONNA CUM" yelled Tori

"DO IT, CUM IN ME, GET ME PREGNANT I DON'T CARE, JUST CUM IN ME PLEASE TORI VEGA" Cat screamed

Tori was so happy she heard Cat say that and she went faster on thrusting in and out of her pussy. She came and filled up Cat's pussy with her cum, enough to send her over the edge, Cat screamed Tori's named as she came on her dick. Tori lied down next to Cat.

"Wow, that was amazing" said Cat

"I'm glad we did it and yes." said Tori

"Yes what" asked Cat

"Yes, We can be more than friends" said Tori

"You'll be my girlfriend" asked Cat

"Yes I will" said Tori as she kisses Cat

"I love you Tori" said Cat

"I love you too Cat" said Tori

The End


End file.
